


Wrongful Words

by Dreamelilly018



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: After catching Pearl going through her things, Lacey and Pearl have a few trades of words that causes her to run away, leaving Garnet to track down her hurt girlfriend.





	Wrongful Words

“What are you doing, Pearl?” Lacey Atkins cried as she paused at the top of the stairs that lead to the loft she shared with her younger brother, Steven Quartz Universe. “Why are you going through my stuff?”

“Looking for something,” the former servant gem explained simply, pausing to glance up at her from where she had been looking through the teen’s duffel bag. “You are acting so clingy to Garnet and been taking medicine from an unlabeled bottle the fast few days and have made me grow worried.”

“You have no right!” Pinching her nose, she blew out a heated breath. “You are invading my privacy.” The fifteen-year-old stared at her maternal figure as she felt the sting of oncoming tears in her eyes. “I thought I could trust you.”

She impatiently tapped her foot on the step, letting her eyes wander over to the Cookie Cat alarm clock beside Steven’s bed. Seeing the time, she flinched. If she did not leave soon, the raven-haired teen would be late taking her father, Erin Atkins, to his doctor’s appointment in Empire City. “We will talk about this later,” she said with a sigh, turning away. “Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven will be back by the time arrive back to the temple so there will be just enough for her to join in on the conversation before I have to go to bed for the night.”

“I worry about you,” Pearl said again, standing up. “Are..?”

“What?” Lacey stopped in her tracks, turning to face the pale gem and crossed her arms over her chest. “Am I what?”

“Are you doing drugs? You know abusing prescription drugs or drinking alcohol?” Pearl asked. “You’re acting like a human that Rose brought home many years before she met Greg. He was known as what a humans called a “drug addict.”

“What the fuck?” Lacey’s jaws fell quiet. “Where did that come from? I am not like my Uncle Nori!”

“I don’t want to lose you,” Pearl said, hands starting to ball up in fists. “Why do you have to be..”

“What?” Lacey frowned. “So stupid? So useless? On the other hand, just a burden because I do not know how to fight! Face it Pearl, you are just a-“

“Stubborn,” Pearl finished, light flickering from her gem. “At least I am not an organic creature who follows an alien woman around like a useless puppy, like you, Lacey.”

It only took seconds for the reality of her statement hit her, covering her mouth in shock. Pearl let her eyes move over to Lacey who had tears falling down her face.

“Lacey,” she began, taking a step forward. “I am so sorry. I did not mean to-“ The slender gem reached out to comfort Garnet’s tether instead found herself trying to grasp thin air. While she had been trying to apologize to her, Lacey had stormed out of the temple, having Lion take her somewhere.

Letting her hand fall to her side, Pearl found the silence of the beach side house to be overbearing and a wave of guilt crashing onto the former servant gem. How could she say something like that to such a sensitive and fragile girl of Lacey? The past few months had been nothing of walking on eggshells around the explosive girl to avoid causing her to start crying or another fit of emotions. It was only when the dark room had become dimly lit did Pearl move away from the repacked duffel bag to watch as Garnet and Amethyst step off the warp pad, returning from a mission.

“Where is Lacey at?” Amethyst asked, looking around the familiar face of the young teen. “She said that she wanted to tell us something when we got back?”

“She’s probably at a food place,” Garnet said, observing the nervous twitch of the slender fingers of Pearl. “Why don’t you check Fish Stew Pizza? That’s her favorite food place.”

“On it!” Amethyst turned away from Pearl and exiting from the temple.

“What’s wrong?” Garnet demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. “What did you do, Pearl?”

“I got into a fight with Lacey,” she whispered, looking up at Garnet, hands twitching. “And said some bad words that was wrong and probably destroyed the relationship that I have with your tether, Garnet.”

“What did you tell her?” the Crystal Gem leader said, holding back a snarl as she pinched her nose. Garnet wanted badly to attack Pearl but forced herself to remain calm. Meeting violence to violence will not be the proper action. “Tell me what you said to her so that I can fix what problem that you caused.”

“A useless organic that followed you around like a puppy,” she whispered, looking down to her feet.

Garnet sighed, standing up. “I know where she is now,” she said, shaking her head. “I will deal with you once I talk to my tether.”

* * *

Burning tears fell down Lacey’s face as she clutched her knees close to her chest as she stared down to the beautiful scenery of Earth from where she stood. She did not know why she had come here but something had called her to come here.

On the white, marble chair beside her, her phone sat on one of the arms, darken from the reactivity after growing silent from a tear felt call to her sister, Poppy, to take their father to the doctor’s instead of her.

“I thought I would find you here,” Garnet said as she slid her gemmed hands down the shoulders of her tether. “You always have chosen the most random places to go and cry.”

Wiping the tears away, the fifteen-year-old stared up to where her three differing colored eyes of her tether stared down at her. It was rare for her to see what lied beyond her visors or that she would have a time to give her time alone unless it was time to tell her that she would departing for a long term mission. “Just leave me alone,” she whispered, turning to look back at the large, fluffy mane of Lion as he rested beside her feet.

“Are you sure that you don’t want to talk?” Garnet softly asked with a small smile. She knew that it took Lacey a lot to open up to others and still there were times that she still held her walls to close off to Garnet. “Pearl told me what happened, love.”

Blinking her water eyes, Lacey stood up and quietly went over to Garnet who quickly replaced her in the sat pulling her close, gently rubbing her back. “Everything is okay,” she whispered, giving her a soft squeeze. “I am here, love. Everything is going to be okay..”

“She thought I was doing drugs,” the broken girl whispered in defeat. “Pearl saw that I was taking the medicine that Mr. Universe had gone all the way to Empire City to get me. Because of…”

“Because of the little ones?” Garnet asked, placing a hand on the teen’s flat stomach. “The medicine to help them develop?”

Lacey nodded, burying her face into Garnet’s chest, clinging to her one arm that was draped around her front side and hand resting on her stomach. “I took the label off so that no one could see the recent development,” she whispered, voice cracking. “But I guess that I gave the wrong suggestion that drove Pearl to be suspicious and worry.”

“Then we will have a sit down with Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, and the others,” Garnet spoke quietly, rubbing the back of Lacey’s back. “Once the meeting starts, we will tell them the great news so I will have others to watch over you when I have to go on missions.”

“I don’t need a babysitter,” she protested, eyes slowly starting to dry up. “I’m fifteen Garnet and can take care of myself.”

“We will talk about that later,” the Crystal Gem leader said with a chuckle as she carried Lacey over to Lion. “For now, let’s get you home so that you can get something into your stomach and then we’ll talk to everyone before you go to sleep.”

“Okay,” Lacey agreed, resting her head against Garnet’s chest as Lion let out a mighty roar and disappeared into the rippling, blue walls of the pink feline’s warping stream.


End file.
